In general, an intake apparatus draws and compresses a fluid. In addition, the intake apparatus draws and compresses a fluid by using power provided by a motor. The compressed fluid may be supplied to another separate apparatus or discharged back to the outside after foreign substances are removed from the drawn fluid.
That is, the intake apparatus draws, compresses, and discharges a fluid by using the provided power.
However, the intake apparatus in the related art such as a compressor is coupled to an external power generator such as the motor, and as a result, there is a problem in that a weight of the intake apparatus is heavy and thus it is difficult to carry the intake apparatus. Further, the compressor in the related art has a problem in that a fluid leaks from a connecting portion where a compressor main body and the external power generator are coupled to each other. Therefore, there is a problem in that when connecting a component for watertightness or airtightness to the connecting portion, other separate processing need to be performed in order to prevent the leakage.